Of Fire and Ice
by DesertRose7
Summary: Battle changes everyone but not like it changed Quistis, she hides something but will her past and Seifer help her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The morning was rising over garden, with all asleep. In all the silence no one would have guessed that Quistis Trepe was out. In fact, she had never been in, leaving her to spend the night standing alone on the balcony. 

The cold morning air moved through her blonde hair, making it whip around her face. Her once beautiful face now held a blank expression. Cold blue eyes looked out unwavering over the landscape. 

Much had changed in instructor Trepe over the few months after the war; it seemed that in all senses that what was Quistis Trepe had vanished and now a shell of her past self remained. Her clean lovely appearance had changed to one of stone, the peach outfit she loved so much was never seen after the war. Now she spotted a mix of army and temptress. Black leather pants and a dark green halter-top. She always wore her hair down, never with the clip she once would not remove. 

But I'm getting ahead of myself, a month after the war Squall and Rinoa got married. The wedding was beautiful and even though Quistis wouldn't be in it as rinoa had asked she was there siting in the back. You could say that was the last time anyone saw her smile. It was a small one but the crack in her lips showed a bit of emotion that only the people that knew her would recognize as happiness. I was there also, a week after it all ended I asked to return to garden and at the time PB as I call him, was to busy getting married to the little princess to notice me. So on the wedding day I sat in the far back, just behind Quistis. After the wedding is when it all fell apart, the cowboy and messenger girl started dating and chicken, well we can only assume the library had a girl because I know for a fact he can't read. As I was saying, after the wedding is where our story begins. 


	2. The Importance of Being Too Earnest

****

~Of Fire and Ice~

Hey all this is my first fanfic, I did a few before but they sucked so they aren't on anymore. MysticMoonEmpress would be my editor so check out her fanfics if you want to J Anyway I hope you enjoy, let me know If you find anything wrong, I need all the help I can get.

Thankx 

Desertrose

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8!

Chapter one

"WILL SEIFER ALMASY PLEASE REPORT THE COMMANDER'S OFFICE, I REPEAT SEIFER TO THE COMMANDER'S OFFICE."

Half asleep, I rolled out of bed.

'What could be PB want now its almost 9 at night, shouldn't he be home?' I thought to myself as I got dressed. 

The walk up to his office was a quite one; lights out for junior cadets was a half-hour ago. Just before I walked in the doors, I looked outside to see one small figure, fighting with a ruby dragon. The only person who would be up this time and fighting would be Quistis Trepe. I smirked a little and strolled into the office. 

"Well looks like PB is working late." 

At first he didn't move, staying in his spot just next to the big windows over looking the grasslands outside garden. 

"Cut the crap Seifer, I have known you to long to put up with the sarcasm." 

I smiled a bit, Squall and me over the past month called it quits on the name calling and fighting, the challenge was there but we didn't need to kill each other to get it. Now a friendship and mutual respect seemed to work its way between us.

"Do you know why I called you here?" he turned from the window now looking at me with a tired worried expression. 

"Well from the way you looked out that window I'm going to say, the instructor has something to do with it."

"Do you know over the past month she has maybe said two words to me or anyone, she spends all her time training, she is now the strongest seed we have. She could even take on you and me together." I raised my eyebrow slightly. 

"Don't mock Seifer its true, I have seen her fight, her abilities are incredible." 

"So what's the problem, she's doing great, big deal it's Quistis, that's just what she does." I smirked a bit. 

"She doesn't talk Seifer, she doesn't smile or even go outside her room; she eats there and doesn't come out unless she wants to train more, you remember her, and this isn't like her. I talked to Rin about it and she thinks that something happened in time compression, we all saw things, maybe Quis saw something she didn't like." 

I looked at him strangely. Since when did Squall give a damn about Quistis all this from him didn't settle right. Rinoa had turned him into a male version of herself and I still didn't know how to react to it.

"So yeah Quis had a hard time, what does this have to do with me?" 

"Well you always had an effect on her, we were hoping you could turn her around, you know get something out of her, something as to why she is so standoffish lately."

Well that hit a nerve, Trepe and me; sure I had an effect on her, a negative one. 

"Squall you have to be kidding, Trepe hates me, the only effect I would get out of her is a beating to remember." He turned his head up sharply and looked me in the eyes. 

"Seifer anything is good at this point. I don't care what you do but try something, I feel like we are losing our friend. You know, like it or not that includes you, you have to try and help out, none of us would even nick the surface." 

I couldn't believe I was going to try this. 

"Fine I'll try but if I get killed its on your head," I turned on my heel and walked out fast, once the doors were closed I looked outside.

"Well Trepe its you and me, tomorrow is going to be a long day." 

The darkness consumed me; everything about this is so cold. I'm always alone, always dressed in this white thin dress. The ground is freezing, covered in ice I think. I look down and find red everywhere, the crimson color is almost black. Its so dark. The wind picks up and I understand what the ground is made of, only blood could smell so awful when frozen over. I know this place; I have seen it before, and every night since time compression. 

Its my grave, I can't see a single living creation anywhere, only my body; I'm standing outside it just looking. There before me is the fair blonde hair and cold skin. My peach battle gear is bloody and covered in ice; I bend down and just as I touch the skin, its eyes snap open and the body screams. Then I wake to the nightmare far worse, life. 

I guess this is always how my morning starts with screams and pain, every day I wake at 4 am from that nightmare, I still don't know why I can't escape it. It doesn't matter anymore, I have a purpose in life now, I fight I win. I'm not the stupid hopeful girl I once was. Time compression and saving the world, pointed out that I was never meant to be that anyway. 

I stand and walk in my small bathroom, heroes have great rooms; I suppose it's a upside but now a days I don't care much for anything on the "upside". Once I'm dressed I look in the mirror. Same old me, long blonde hair I never wear up anymore. Cool blue eyes very little makeup and black outfit, never peach.

" Too much like the old me," I voice aloud. "Black really is my color." 

I walk out to get some breakfast, ah garden at five A.M. not a soul to be seen, just the way I like it. 

"Trepe." 

Shit, the only person I don't evade well, the very devil himself, leave it to Satan to annoy me at 5 am.

"Yes Satan," I can see the smirk before I even turn, damn doesn't he ever stop. It has to hurt his face. 

"You know Trepe, you have everyone in an up roar and now I have to work to find out what is up your ass." 

Well leave it to Seifer to go directly to the point. 

"Well last I checked my ass was object free, so look at this as your mission accomplished," the sweet smile on my face is enough to make his face drop. 

"I don't know what to do with you Trepe, you know my world is not as bright with you all upset." 

"Funny mine is like living on the sun knowing your upset," he didn't say anything, he just looked in my eyes, as if he was looking for an answer. I just turned and started walking. I didn't need this shit in the morning I had more important things to worry about. 

"Its hard being alone isn't it Trepe, you cant stand the silence but you're so use to it now you're craving it for the safety of your sanity, hyne you must be tired. The nightmares and darkness are eating you alive, pathetic." 

I looked at him with pure hatred. How dare he, he doesn't know me or care he just wanted to torture me in the hallways. 

"What you thought I couldn't hear you in the morning, the scream and then water running, you think I wouldn't know, fuck I live next to you Trepe, im not stupid. You have a lot to work with, demons and everything that goes with them but shit you have so much to help you. You know it to but you don't want it, you feel this was meant for you or some shit."

He walked closer to me until I could feel his breath on my cheek. 

"Get over it."

I just looked at him, walked back to him and let my hand fly. 

"Fuck you," two words and he laughed. He laughed like the moron he is. 

"Good Quistis, you feel that," I looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Its anger, its hot red anger, now that I know you can still feel it, well feel anything, maybe I can help you yet." 

"I don't need your help, not now or ever, get the hell away and stay away from me. Oh and Tell the COMMANDER to stay the hell out of my life, I found a wall, im good" with that I turned and walked away leaving Seifer standing in his place grinning like an idiot.

****

Remember to review my story!


	3. Sweet Home B Garden

****

*Thank you all so much for your reviews! I tried really hard to make this chapter longer and I think I did ok. I understand Quistis is out of character but that was what I was going for, I needed a change in her for my story so please stay with me. Im working on the story line, im not even sure how ill be ending this story yet, but im working it. I have school to work on so ill update as soon as I can! Anyway enjoy! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 8

****

Of Fire and Ice

Chapter two 

I watched her walk off, god if that woman wasn't the hottest thing to walk to the planet, oh well can't think about that now. I turned and walked back to the commander, I really want to know what that wall thing is about. God only knows with Trepe, you could spend everyday with her and never understand her. Quistis always could hide anything, well not from me. 

I opened the doors of PB's office only to find Rinoa and him making out in the chair. I opened the doors of PB's office only to find Rinoa and him making out in the chair. 

"Fuck PB, I didn't know you had it in you," I laughed as they jumped apart like two little kids caught by their mommy. Rinoa laughed and gave me a look; Squall on the other hand looked pissed. 

"Seifer! Damn don't do that shit, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were Cid." 

He looked all red, I don't know if that was embarrassment or anger, at this point I didn't care, I had better things to worry about. Rinoa walked up and gave me a hug, something I had gotten used to, she had forgiven me and now we seemed to get along, it almost reminded me of before everything, before... 

"So you talked to her," rinoa, always knowing everything or thinking as much. 

"Yeah I did, it wasn't pretty but I got something out of her." 

"Like a slap," rinoa put in.

"Yeah how did you know?" I looked at her strangely.

"You would be the only one to piss her off and that's the only thing you would get out of her, and you have a lovely red hand print on your face." She laughed and turned to Squall as I went to the mirror to look at my face. 

"Ill see you boys later, I have to get to class," she walked to Squall and kissed him softly on the lips and waved as she walked gracefully out of the office. 

"What did you say to her, it must have been bad for her to slap you that hard."

"I played on her weakness," I didn't look at him I just continued to study the hand print. 

"And that would be," I turned. 

"Weakness," he looked surprised. 

"What you didn't think she had one, of course she does. I live next to her. I hear everything she does. I didn't know everything but this morning I found out everything I need to know." 

High kick, whip faster now, damn it faster your better then this!

The monster died after one fast whip strike and I stepped away. Is it me or did that thing look like Seifer? 

Oh now your talking to yourself Trepe, great one more insanity trait. I need a vacation, bad. I walked into the secret area and leaned on the rail over looking the range of land. Why did I need to think about what he said to me, what the hell did it matter. He doesn't know anything about me anymore and why should I care anyway, he did know about the dreams. Those dreams, what the hell did they mean anyway. The body, my body why? So many questions so little answers. 

I don't need anymore problems, I haven't seen any of my friends in about a month, since the wedding I think. They all worry they have no idea im not the same anymore, I'm not Quistis Trepe, I just don't know what I am. I looked at my arm and watched the cuts heal before my eyes. 

Seifer looked back at me after looking at his now red face. 

"I didn't know she would do that to you, she really must be losing it. She never lost her temper before even when you were a student" I remarked as I looked closer at the mark 

"She has a lot of fuel for her fire." Seifer said as he looked me straight in the eyes. He was already involved in this and it had only been a day. Why did he care so much, what had changed in the last couple of hours?

"She said something about finding a wall, what the hell did you say to her PB?" 

"Whatever it was it made an impression," I looked away. 

God she still was holding on to that. I can't believe she even took me seriously. I was a different person then. 

"I once told her to talk to a wall when she came to me for a listening ear" I turned to the window

"I never knew it hurt her so much, she never said anything about it again."

"That doesn't mean it isn't something she remembers, Trepe holds on to everything even the stuff that didn't mean a thing" he looked down at the floor when he finished, what was I missing here? 

"This whole plan will take a lot but I think I can do it. I need her to be on a mission of some sort with me, anything you have. I have to get her into a corner she likes and a mission will work." He turned to leave just before he grabbed the doorknob he turned back to me.

"She is dying inside and if she keeps this up she wont have anything left to live for, I don't know how she got this way but however it was we all helped her there, even me. Remember that." He left with a sweep of gray. 

I'm still missing something I know it. If it's a mission he wants it's a mission he will get. Sweeping through the mission files I came across one that would work just fine. 

4598632# The walking undead 

Sandra and Cindy Cansona

Mission profile: Reported dead one year ago, last seen three months ago. Reported sightings from many of the town people, no physical contact with the reported as of yet. 

Mission status: Case unsolved 

No one in seed could figure this case out yet, the girls died and where buried but only three months ago they were seen walking the streets of FH. No one could find them although they are seen every now and then. 

Quistis is the only one I know that could figure this out and maybe this will give seifer the chance he needs to break whatever is causing this change in her. 

Pulling my leather hat over my eyes I looked down at the girl sleeping next me, curly brown hair spend over my chest and soft breaths tickles me.

'How could anyone so small contain the power she does' I thought as I turned to look out the small window just opposite of the bed. 

Something was wrong I could feel it, something to do with us. With Seifer back things seemed to tense and then change back to the same. Life had moved and shaped into a new existence and I still carried the burden of the past. I remembered everything and even though I had one other person to share this burden, it was still hard on me. My girlfriend couldn't remember the times we spent before and that alone hurt. While they all knew we grew up together they could remember the exact times and little things we did as children.

Then there was Quistis, oh god how she had changed and there was nothing I could do to help her. I thought when seifer came back things would change for her but I was wrong. If I had seen the small changes at first maybe I could have gotten to her. If I could get her to stop using GFs then maybe... but that would take a miracle. 

I turned back to look at the girl sleeping on my chest, im so glad I have her, I just wish I didn't have to wait for her to remember our childhood memories. I closed my eyes and thought back the previous subject. 

'Even with seifer on this case, it would take a lot. Maybe ill talk to him tomorrow, god knows seifer would need all the help he could get' 

I put the code in the pad next to the door and waited for the click of the door sliding open. I closed the door and walked into the small kitchen for a drink. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need it," I should have known she would be here. I turned around to the blonde standing next to my small couch. 

"I don't NEED anything, you think I need you but I don't," she walked closer to me. I looked to her eyes. She is so unreadable these days. 

There was a spark in them, then it hit me. 

"You remember don't you?" her eyes dropped and she turned to leave. 

I snatched her arm and turned her around. Tears, she was trying not to cry. 

"Leave me alone seifer. Let me live and stop this whole plan or whatever it is your planning, " she ripped out of my grip and reached for the door knob. 

"Please," I stayed in my spot long after the door shut after her.

'She remembers, this whole thing just got a lot harder' 

Light streamed in through the large windows of garden. It was almost blinding as I walked down to the café. Pulling my coat closer to my chest, I continued to my destination.

I left Selphie only seconds before still sleeping, knowing her she wouldn't be up for sometime. Although we shared many interests, the love of morning was not one of them. 

The café was open early. There wasn't many people there but the poor acoustics made the noise far worse then it should have been. I looked around and found the normal people sitting in their spots. 

I looked down at my watch. 

'5:15 Quis must be eating in her room today.'

I concluded since there was still no sign of the blonde. 

Squall and Rinoa where sitting together, I walked towards them. Some things may be different but since the wedding they seemed to be only closer. 

"Did seifer get anything else out of Quistis?" Rinoa asked as I sat down.

"Good morning Irvine," she added and turned back to Squall.

"Not that I know of, I have faith in him but I worry that there is something more I don't know of," Squall even with rinoa was still Squall. He still had a very hard tone even if it had softened some. 

"There is a lot you don't know Squall," I remarked as I reached for a piece of toast on Rinoa's tray. 

"If your not going to tell us what you know why do you even speak up?" Rinoa questioned as she grabbed the toast back. 

"And I'm going to eat this," she said waving the uneaten toast in front of my face. 

"When will you get your own food and stop trying to steal mine?" she placed the food back on her tray and went on to the small yogurt. 

"When Zell stops eating hotdogs," I seized the bread back and shoved it in my mouth before she could blink. 

"Man whore," she swore. I laughed at her anger. She always called me that when she knew she lost.

"Irvine for once in your life, why won't you just tell us what you know," Squall, who had remained silent through our exchange spoke up. 

I can't, it's not my place. You know I don't like to tell ya'll what I know you can figure out on your own," Squall just shook his head and turned back the paper work he had been working on. 

The doors to the café slammed open and seifer, looking mad as ever walked in and straight towards our table. 

"Cowboy! you and me outside right now," I looked up at him and got up. It wasn't often seifer made a scene and I didn't need anymore people looking at us strangely. 

'It's a good thing im a morning person.' 

I followed him outside watching his shoulders tease underneath his gray coat. 

'This man had something large up his ass and this talk wasn't going to a pleasant one' 

Once outside he back to me and I could see the fire burning in his eyes

"She remembers, can you tell me how!" he was trying to hold back his anger. 

Seifer and I got along and over the past month or so we had figured out that because of what had happened in the war, he was the only other person that carried the memories of our past.

"I didn't say anything to her man, we talked about this before. You don't tell, I don't tell," I finished as I walked towards the doors that lead to the outside walk way. Seifer walked close behind me.

"Ok so maybe I believe you, that still doesn't explain how she knows," he calmed slightly.

"I don't know what to tell you, maybe she stopped using GFs," I remarked lamely. We both knew that wasn't true. 

He laughed "Yeah sure and PB is in a water ballet class." He stopped walking and sat down on a small bench. I stopped and turned towards him. 

"If she remembers us then what over memories is she gaining back," Seifer said looking up at me.

I was almost in shock. Never in the short time since we started talking about it had he ever referred to him and Quis as "us". I had assumed he tried not to think about it. 

"I'm not sure. You do know that this changes nothing, whatever she knows is irrelevant, there is still something wrong and you have to help," he looked at me dumbly.

"Yeah I know but it makes it ten times harder if she knows everything I did to her." 

While I wasn't there for the scenario, seifer after finding out about my knowledge, told me the rest. Everything about everyone since they arrived at B Garden. One of the bad things about being at G Garden was that I missed the most of my childhood friend's teenage lives. 

It was strange to see Seifer this worried about anyone. He didn't give a damn about anyone and that was just his nature. Well for the most part, this was Quistis and that changed everything about him. Whenever we talked about her he dropped the bad boy persona and let his weakness show. That is the only one he had, Quistis Trepe. 

****

*Please Review* ITS WHAT I LIVE FOR!!! LOL


	4. Quistis VS Seifer

****

*Hey all im sorry it took me so long its been a long week for me. Anyway I did my own corrections. I didn't have time to have another person edit it. So please excuse my mistakes I hope it's ok. Umm I didn't really remember the names of the spells, it has been awhile since I played the game so please forgive the names I made up J . Well please enjoy.

read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy, to bad I need the money!

****

Of Fire and Ice 

__

Chapter Three

Irvine was in on this too, great all I need is those two working together. How many over people are in on this save Quisty commission? 

Its not that im wanting to hurt them, I just don't know how to protect them from whatever is well, inside me. 

Twisting on my heel I strolled back to my room. I need to think, I need to train. Training always helps, not for strength but for peace of mind. I can't think anymore, fighting the ocean of thoughts and being taken down by the current of power I get when I fight. 

Taking that power and making it flow out of me seems to clean my mind and help me live as me for just a bit before the power begins to build. his is why I can't be around them, something is in me now and it takes me. 

Striding inside I grab my discarded whip. I glance at it as if it were an old friend. This whip has been with me for so long. Its funny I don't need it as much as I use to. My magic ability has improved greatly over the past few months. Everything is changing, im gaining and losing at the same time. 

Rude, cool, uncaring Quistis is here to stay if it meant keeping them safe.

The air in the training center hit me like a warm blanket. The air hung heavy in my lungs, making it harder to breathe. Walking into it always made me feel alive, just because I could hear myself breathe. 

A roar sounded behind me, I smiled, couldn't have asked for better timing.

The beast tore through the brush. I sidestepped its path and moved into the fighting stance. I lashed out with my whip, making a clean circle with it before directing it toward my target. The animal screamed and moved to its defense. Snapping at me, I had to jump to avoid its deadly teeth. 

Raising my eyes I brought my arms to my chest, I could feel the ice cover me. The power course through my veins. I sucked in a hard cold breath. 

"Shiva" 

Adding my power into hers, it felt like pain and passion mixed in one. Ice flowing through my body, Sweet power. 

Watching her fight, I never seemed to grow tired of it. Yet this was different. Her summon was far more powerful then before. I waited for her to fade and observed in shock when instead of leaving our world as you should for protection, she stayed and began adding her own life force to her attack. 

"Holy Shit"

The ice cloud faded, from where I was standing I could see her eyes fade back to the blue they normally were. For the time of the summon her eyes remained a cole black. She kneeled down on one knee and blue light flew around her. Cure, she needed to cure her self. 

'What was she doing to herself?' 

'Only one way to find out.' 

Checking my Gunblade I walked down the stairs and toward Qusitis.

"Curaga"

I felt drained, the power was there but for some reason after a fight, it seemed to retreat into my body for a short time. 

'Hmm I could do one more' I thought as I looked around for my next sitting duck. 

"TREPE" 

'Oh Hyne, I asked for a duck and I got a snake.' Why now, I need to fight.

"Almasy, what do you want now," I answered coldly. 

"You," he replied, his smirk firmly in place. 

"Excuse me" 

"You, I want to fight you, they say your good now. I know you can't take me but I want to see all the same" 

'Seifer asking for a fight, hmm I must be looking like Squall these days or something' 

"I'm not fighting you seifer" I said as I turned my head to look behind me, I didn't need any surprises. 

I looked back expecting to see him but he was gone, suddenly I felt the cold metal of Hyperion on my neck. 

"Don't play dumb Quis. I know your begging for a fight I can see it in your eyes," his breath was hot on my cheek, god this man didn't know when to stop. 

Moving my arms into the right spots I prepared to throw him, shifting my weight I heaved him over my back and onto the hard floor. 

"You want a fight you got one" my power was gaining control fast, I was going to lose it, and soon. 

Seifer jumped up fast and I prepared my magic. Seifer never kept any spells on him. 

"Icesha" I breathed 

"Shielde" 

'A block, very nice' I moved back around him

"Always the ice first hmm instructor," he called out. 

He was about to cast. His palm began to glow. 

"You never were one for FIRE" 

"FIRA" 

He yelled as the fire shot out of his hand.

I raised my hand, a black shield spend from my palm and all around me. The fire deflected harmlessly off it. My control was gone and my magic was flowing through me now. 

"Well I never had the PASSION for life that you did, ice suits me," I reached for my whip, twisting it around in my grip. 

"It always came down to that did it, it was always passion, you never had enough of it" 

He said as him sprang forward Hyperion in hand. 

I twisted away, and flipped over him, this was getting too personal. 

"I always had enough, you just didn't think so, but I guess Rinoa did, didn't she?" I yelled back as I snapped my whip at his hand causing him to move out of my range. 

His eyes hardened at my words and he rushed forward. I cracked the whip but he caught it in his gloved hand. Bounding forward, he hit me like a ton of bricks. We both crashed to the cold floor. 

He leaned in and kissed me hard. Working his warm lips over my cold ones, god I couldn't do this. I can't go back, I don't trust him anymore. This has to stop. 

All these thoughts rushed through my head and right out. 

I missed this. I needed him. I needed his touch it was the only thing that that cured me of everything. It was always how it was. 

His lips left mine and I felt a sense of loss, for once in months I felt fire but why did seifer have to be the one?

"Don't you dare bring her into this. It was always you, and you know it. I never loved anyone but you," I felt cold again. I pushed him up and onto his back. Standing up I looked down at him. 

"Then why did you sleep with her?" I asked as my emotions leveled out. 

"QUISTIS TREPE AND SEIFER ALMASY PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMMANDER'S OFFICE." 

Squall's voice broke my trance and I walked out of the training center, never looking back. 

This work never went away or so I had figured out over the time I had become commander. The knock at the door made me look up. 

"Come in," I called out. 

Quistis entered and sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of my desk. She looked down at her hands. 

"Quistis" I said as softly as I could. She looked up at me with hard eyes, still no change. 

"Squall" she answered harshly. 

"Did you see seifer when you walking up here?" I asked carefully, I was trending on dangerous ground I could tell. 

"If I did wouldn't he be here already," she smiled fake as she spoke. 

It was almost painful watching her sit there. 

'What has happened to you.' 

The door opened loudly as Seifer entered. Quistis ignored it and continued to study her hands. 

"What is it Squall," god did this man ever show any kind of tact. 

"I'll be getting to that in a second if you will give me a chance," moving out of my chair and to the file cabinet to my left, I pulled out two copies of their assignment. Placing both on the desk, I motioned them to each grab a copy. 

Quistis moved gracefully out of her chair and snatched her copy, careful not to touch Seifer in any way. She sat back down and began to read. Seifer scanned the first page and flashed me an odd look. 

"You mean to tell me your sending us to chase two ghosts," he seemed like he was going to laugh. 

"Not ghosts moron, zombies," Quistis added. 

"Neither actually, these girls have seemed to be dead but now are alive. They seem to carry an extreme power. Over the last few weeks they have been seen over 20 times. Every time they have been seen they are emitting a black aura. They also have committed several crimes." I explained as they read on. 

"Well then I guess we will be finding out. What time do we leave tomorrow?" Quistis asked as she finished. 

"Anytime you wish, ill have a transport ready to take you," I answered 

"Good, ill be ready at 6 am tomorrow, Seifer ill meet you outside the front gate at 6. If that is all im going to my dorm," Quistis remarked as she moved from her chair. With a clean salute, she left the room.

Seifer turned to watch her go.

"Well you seem to be getting through to her," I added jokingly 

"You want to try PB," he whipped around to face me. Fire shown in his eyes. 

"Because its not as easy as it looks," he sneered.

"I don't get what it is between you two"

"Not many people do, its not a fun story but maybe when your older ill tell it to you" he smirked and waved as he walked out the door. 

'Hmm Rinoa and Him once dated, I think ill ask her.' I thought as I gathered my things and turned out the lights for the night.

'Why the hell is this bugging me, I am turning into rinoa' 

It was going to be a long next few weeks with Seifer and Quistis together on a mission. 

"RINOA! Are you here?" the dorm we shared was dark and at first there was no answer. 

"You don't have to yell, I keep telling you to use our link. Even if I wasn't here I would hear you anyway," She said as she walked into the living room. 

"How was your day?" she asked as she gave me a light kiss. I held her tighter to me and kissed her. While I have grown to like those small kisses, they don't make me feel the way our real ones do. I never thought I would end up here, for once since... well I don't remember, im happy. 

"Hmm what was that for," she asked when she had leaned out of our kiss. 

"Because I wanted to," I replied as I let her go to walk back into our bedroom. 

Walking into our small bathroom I looked into the mirror, behind me rinoa had stacked books on our bed. She was still studying for her seed exam. I had to laugh at the irony of it. The commander's wife was still a student, it almost seemed wrong. Smiling slightly I turned to talk to her. I still had the matter of seifer to get to. 

"Rin, I need to ask you a question," I stated as I went to sit next her on the bed. She smiled letting me know I should continue. 

"I need to know about Seifer, When you dated what was the relationship between him and Quistis?" Rinoa dropped the book and looked at me. She sighed. 

"Honestly I still don't know, I never met Quistis before we all met on "The Mission". Seifer and me actually dated twice, once when we were young and then that summer before I met all of you. Im assuming the first time we dated they were just friends and then after we broke up, he was with her. I don't know what happen that last summer. I think the only people who really know the truth are Quistis and Seifer," she looked out the small window as she spoke. 

She smiled at me and softly held my hand. 

"Whatever it was between me and seifer wasn't real and things like that don't last. He never loved me no matter what he said. I could see it in his eyes." 

"Don't worry so much for Quistis, I know whatever it is will either pass or Seifer will help her through it, he always cared, that much was obvious," she leaned in and kissed me.

"Now stop bugging me so I can pass this exam," she wrinkled her nose and went back to studying. 

The morning rose over garden as I walking out to the front gate. I looked behind me watching the sidewalk; she would be here soon. I looked at my watch, im only a few minutes early. Leaning on the gatepost, I shielded my eyes.

A shadow developed on the ground and looking up I could see Quistis walking my way. The sun behind her, she looked like some sort of hell god. All black outfit, hair down, she must have just let it air dry because her hair was curly. She walked with this air of confidence that made you wonder how anyone could think her insecure. Her face was cold as always but her eyes shined blue even when her emotions refused to show.

People called me the Devil, with my arrogance and smirk that could kill the weak. If I was the Devil then this woman was my wife. Quistis held a cold stare as she walked towards me. 

"Stop looking at me as if I was tonight's T-bone special and hurry up," she remarked as she walked past me. 

"May I remind you, I was here early, YOU happen to be the one who was late," I noted as I looked at my watch. 

"Whatever" she said under her breath. I opened the passenger side door for her. 

"Your seat princess," I said as I bowed deep. 

"You're an idiot Seifer," she said as she sat down. God the Harshness poured out of her, this woman hated me. 

'It's gonna be one hell of a mission'

'Well you asked for it' I added mentally 


End file.
